Seguirte en una línea
by dumbassprincess
Summary: En el cual tanto Martín como Manuel siguen una línea sin darse cuenta y donde las situaciones en vez de ser desastrosas... terminan en un sofá. Argentina, Chile.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, Argentina (Martín) y Chile (Manuel), pertenecen a Rowein. Axis Power Hetalia es de Himaruya.

**Summary: **En el cual tanto Martín como Manuel siguen una línea sin darse cuenta y donde las situaciones en vez de ser desastrosas... terminan en un sofá.

Eh, hola.

* * *

**SEGUIRTE EN UNA LÍNEA.**

* * *

Manuel supo enseguida que algo iría de mal a peor cuando aceptó "_salir_" con Martín. ¡Bueno, no es que tampoco fuera extraño! Su vecino simplemente vino con esa propuesta por lo que iría a pasar en su embajada y debería mostrarse cortés, interesado y totalmente amable con él.

… Ja, _claro_.

Manuel no aceptó lo que se dice aceptar, fue perfectamente engañado (¡manipulado, _chamuyado_!) por Martín y en este momento tenía ganas de apretar ese cuello entre sus manos y retorcerlo trescientos sesenta y cinco grados. ¡Lo pilló con la guardia baja! Y no, se repite, no se perdonaría por eso en los próximos cincuenta años.

(Porque Martín empezó a besar su espalda como si nada; besitos por acá, debajo de los omóplatos, soplando en la nuca y delineando con la lengua los huesos de la espina dorsal. La mano, afirmándose desde la parte interna del muslo, lo separó suavemente. _Como si supiera que debía ir despacio con él_.

—¿Salís conmigo? —susurró en su oído.

—¿_Qué_? No, weón, no —contestó, apretando entre sus dedos las sábanas. Sintió una gota deslizarse por su mejilla hasta su mentón para luego percatarse que era simplemente la lengua de Martín—. ¿Por qué… saldría contigo?

Una respuesta muda fue suficiente, tocándolo en el vientre muy cerca de su cadera, estremeciéndolo y siendo traicionado por su boca en un gemido bajo. Vale, era _muy_ convincente, no iba a negarlo en un momento como ese —lo haría después, más y más tarde—. Suspiró entre resignado y satisfecho, ladeando el rostro y buscando la boca de Martín para encontrarla enseguida, tan rápido como si fuera otra parte de su cuerpo. Y se besaron. Se besaron por mucho, mucho tiempo, de esos besos lentos que toman sus varios segundos preciosos que resultan _eternos_ y uno llega a preguntarse por qué no lo son.

—Dale, Manu, salí conmigo. No te cuesta nada.

—Sí, _mi tiempo_, Martín.

—No parece que te moleste perder el tiempo _ahora_ conmigo —dijo Martín, tocando el costado de la nariz con la punta de la suya y sonriendo levemente. Se acomodó, tomándolo de la cintura y acostándolo boca arriba en la cama—. Ah, a vos te encanta que te busque.

—Uff, sí, no sabí' como me fascina —asintió Manuel con ironía, rodeando el cuello de Martín con sus brazos, rozando sus torsos sugestivamente y… acomodándose a la par de su compañero, en la cama. Suspiró una vez más —nada resignado, sólo satisfecho—, tirando levemente el cuello hacia atrás, enrojeciendo y tensando la expresión.

Martín empujó de esa manera suave que a Manuel le daba _rabia_ de lo lenta que es, porque a veces lo trata como algo de porcelana. ¡Y que no lo era! Podría parecer frágil. ¡Pero no estaba tan flaco como él decía, eh! Y por supuesto que era más fuerte de lo que todos pensaban.

—¿Salís conmigo?

Manuel respiró profundamente de la nariz y sujetó, entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, a Misiones. Sonrió un poco perverso, ignorando sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas o el sudor de su cuerpo, el temblor de sus rodillas, el correr rápido de la sangre y el insoportable calor en su estómago que se retorcía aun más por culpa de Martín. Todo, absolutamente todo, era culpa de Martín.

Mierda.

—Sólo _sigue_, Martín.

Está claro que el otro se lo tomó tal y como quiso).

Manuel arrugó el entrecejo, cerrando el libro y lo sostuvo en su regazo, quitándose los lentes y dejándolos en la mesita de noche. ¿En qué se había metido? No es que Martín fuera una mala compañía (era _fastidiosa_, _cargante_ e _insoportable_ si su boca se mantiene abierta por tres minutos máximo), pero salir no era algo que hubiera pensado hacer.

Tocó la tapa de su libro con las manos, mordiéndose la comisura del labio. Esta era de esas ideas _pésimas_ de Martín y que siempre, de mil formas que nunca entenderá jamás de los jamases, terminaba envuelto en ellas.

Y es que, en ese momento, Manuel ni se imaginaba todo lo que iría a pasar.

* * *

Martín llegó a hora ésta vez. Manuel lo recibió de mala gana, platicó y peleó en la puerta de entrada, hasta que finalmente avanzaron hacia el auto que Martín alquilaba en Santiago. ¡Pero, un momento!

—Ni se te ocurra, weón. ¡No quiero ningún accidente provocado por vo' en mi casa! —espetó Manuel, achicando los ojos y fulminándolo con su mueca poco amigable—. Dame las llaves, conduciré yo.

—¿'Tas loco, nene? ¡Si yo conduzco re bien, mirá! —exclamó Martín, alejando su mano con las llaves y así evitar que Manuel las atrapara—. Y tenés que agradecerme que acepte salir con vos con esas pilchas.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Manuel, ofendido, y cruzándose de brazos. Que era una camisa y un pantalón, nada muy elegante pero tampoco algo casual. Entonces Martín se acercó y quitó la camisa del borde de su pantalón—. ¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué andai' haciendo, imbécil?

—Poniéndote presentable. Mirá que salir como si fueras un tatita, boludo —rodó los ojos, enredando sus manos en el cabello castaño de Manuel y revolviéndoselo para después acomodarlo con los dedos—. Listo. Nadie va a pensar que tenés _noventa años_ ahora, viejo gruñón.

—¡A quién le decí'…! —exclamó Manuel, pero inmediatamente cerró la boca y los ojos, contando hasta (_número pi elevado al infinito_) tres mentalmente—. Dame las llaves, quiero terminar con esto lo más rápido posible.

—Miren a la bestia indomable —rió Martín, alzando las cejas pero sin darle las llaves todavía—. Hagamos un trato de esos que tanto te gustan.

—Mira tú, contigo nica —contestó Manuel, alzando una ceja y no retrocedió cuando Martín avanzó un paso y lo sujetó de los hombros.

—Dame el beso y yo te doy las llaves.

—Oh, ¿ahora valen tan poco tus besos, weón? Qué decepción.

Martín alzó una ceja, entre sorprendido y aguantándose la carcajada por la actitud. Se acercó un poco más, inclinando ahora su rostro hasta casi rozar la nariz de Manuel.

—Podés ir poniéndote el cinturón de seguridad, entonces. —Lo fue soltando de a poco, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el auto con aire divertido.

—O-Oye, Martín, espera —Manuel lo detuvo, afirmando una de sus manos al brazo y lo acercó a él. Un poco tímido, entrecerró los ojos y Martín lo imitó rápidamente, cerrando los suyos, acercándose más.

Y más... Y más... Y _más_...

—¡Aah, pelotudo de mierda, la concha de tu madre! —exclamó Martín, sintiendo la presión exageradamente _fuerte_ en su precioso pie izquierdo, soltando las llaves sin darse cuenta y Manuel las tomó.

Pura _astucia_.

—Anda, siéntate de una vez y terminemos con esta weá —dijo Manuel, haciendo un gesto de desdén y rodeando al auto, hacia el asiento del conductor.

Con unas puteadas por lo bajo, Martín abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del co-piloto, gruñendo y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco y encender el motor para no seguir escuchando sus estupideces.

—¿A la embajada? —preguntó Manuel.

—¡Tks, qué embajada ni que ocho cuartos! Dale, agarrá ésta y girá para allá que yo te guío —respondió Martín, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo un pequeño puchero en la boca. ¡Que eso le había dolido en el orgullo! ¡Engañarlo! ¡A _él_!

Manuel suspiró.

—Ya, ya —se inclinó rápidamente y le dejó un beso torpe e inútil en la mejilla, sonrojándose las suyas por inercia, y apretando el volante hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos.

Martín se tocó la mejilla, como si fuera un niño pequeño que quería quitarse el beso consuelo de su madre. Lo miró de reojo, estirándose en el asiento y después ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventana un segundo, matando la sonrisa pequeña.

—Volteá por acá y...

* * *

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Manuel, cruzándose de brazos y recostando todo su peso en un pie. Siguió a Martín con los ojos entrecerrados, antes de resoplar.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no seguís caminando? —dijo Martín como si la anterior pregunta no se hubiera dicho y se detuvo.

—¡¿Por qué estamos en un parque vacío, en plena noche, weón? —exclamó Manuel, apretando los puños.

¡Definitivamente, esta era la salida más… más estúpida que tuvo alguna vez! Y no es el hecho de que saliera poco, pero esa es otra historia que no concierne a nadie. Apretó un poco el ceño e hizo una mueca con la boca cuando Martín le golpeó el hombro amistosamente.

… Claro, sin contar que casi lo tira con su "golpe" amistoso.

—Salimos a pasear, viste, para estar más solos y más tranquilos y…

—Si mencionas algo sobre sexo al aire libre, te saco la chucha, Martín, y no bromeo —dijo Manuel amenazadoramente, quitando la mano de su hombro y ladeando la cabeza. Hizo una mueca ofendida y avanzó un poco más—. Paseemos un poco, contai' unos chistes de mal gusto y me dejas en mi casa otra vez, ¿okay? Y vo' te _vas_.

—¡Bah! Siempre le sacás todo lo divertido —exclamó Martín, haciendo un mohín y encogiéndose de hombros.

Manuel pasó una mano por su cabello, resoplando y tratando de mirar entre los árboles y no a Martín que se acercaba más a él. Y más. Y más. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió rozar su hombro, pero mucho más cuando los dedos se metieron entre los suyos, como un roce al principio que después fue intensificando cada vez más y más en una presión.

Tragó saliva y miró de reojo, preguntándose por qué sus mejillas se sonrojaron y por qué el estúpido nerviosismo se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Que el corazón late rápido, que todo su cuerpo se pone en alerta y que espera el momento correcto para empujarlo y soltar su mano.

Pero Manuel no lo hace. No sabe exactamente por qué, pero es de esas veces que Martín no se comporta como un patán y no tiene excusas para alejarlo. Y tanto el pecho como las manos entrelazadas se sienten… bien. No cálidos, no extraños. Solo… _bien_.

Se preguntó cómo se verían ahora. Martín no caminaba tan cerca ya, pero tampoco tan lejos y era como si sus manos entrelazadas no significaran nada. No es que para a él significara algo (solo se sentía bien, repite).

¿Esto era realmente una cita? ¿O qué? ¿Solo un juego de Martín para molestarlo, como toda su vida? Pero entonces lo sintió.

_Un apretón_.

Manuel siseó por lo bajo, ladeó el rostro por el lado contrario y, casi de mala gana (sin sentirlo en realidad), también se lo respondió.

Y entonces lo supo, una revelación tan estúpida que le hizo soltar una carcajada por lo bajo y apenas tapada por su mano libre.

Estúpido. Insoportable. Pero ahí estaba, quizás lo estuvo siempre. Como antes, pero ahora era mucho mejor (y divertido).

—¿Me trajiste para tomarme de la mano, weón? —lo molestó, mirándolo de reojo—. Mirá que erí' dulce cuando querí', oh.

Martín lo miró de reojo. ¿Es que acaso estaba molestándolo? Iba a seguirle el juego, cuando las vio justo allí. _Eso_ que quería mostrarle a Manuel.

Se detuvo, aún sin contestarle, y señaló con una inclinación con la cabeza. Y Manuel siguió con la mirada, omitiendo su boca levemente abierta al ver las banderas hondeando juntas. Oh, sí, no era extraño ver eso (si hacia memoria, en varios puntos de su casa estaba su bandera y la de Martín, juntas, simbolizando algo.

Ese _algo_).

—¿No es hermoso ver cómo nos llevamos bien, Manuelín?

—_Re bien_ —ironizó Manuel, soltando sus manos y cruzándose de brazos.

—Sos tan distante, nene, que no se te puede mostrar nada que seguís con esa cara de orto. Matate —dijo Martín con expresión neutra, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Manuel hizo una ligera mueca con la boca, pero no dijo nada y pasó de largo por su lado. Sus orejas enrojecieron un poco más y el nudo de su garganta se hizo tan fuerte que tuvo que carraspear. Fueron dos pasos más hasta que finalmente volteó a ver a Martín, que seguía observando las banderas flameando juntas.

—B-Bueno... ¿vamos a comprarnos algo? Me... me dio sed. —Y como dar veracidad a sus palabras, volvió a carraspear.

Martín observó el dorso de su mano, con una ligera capa de curiosidad en sus ojos, y aún rememoraba el momento en que Manuel apenas se la rozó. No fue un gesto grande, no fue una mala palabra, fue un simple roce.

"_Lo sé_", quiso decir.

* * *

—Está fría, weón idiota.

Martín rió y quitó la botella fría de su mejilla, dejándola entre sus manos. Manuel se recostó más en el banco y tomó la Coca-Cola con aire ausente, fijándose en las luces que los autos dibujaban a lo lejos y como se encendían y apagaban las de los edificios. Era un hecho, esta era la cita más rara que tuvo alguna vez.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí en primer lugar? No fue solo para ver las banderas, ¿no?

Martín ocultó una de sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miró hacia arriba, después al paisaje y finalmente a sus pies. Suspiró, tomando una gran bocanada y volvió a soltar otra risa, más baja, antes de llevarse el trago a su boca.

—No sé a dónde llevarte.

Manuel parpadeó. ¿Martín estaba confesando una derrota?

—Porque si te llevo al cine, seguro vas a decir que lo hago para toquetearte y después si te llevo a comer, porque quiero emborracharte. Tks, ya te dije, sos tan pesado que no sé cómo demostrarte algo sin que pensés mal.

Volvió a llevar la gaseosa a su boca y tragó lentamente, un aire ausente notándose en su expresión. Las palabras dieron vueltas en su cabeza, repitiéndose como una grabación que podía mover a su antojo y le hizo fruncir mucho, mucho el ceño. Porque quizás…

Se mordió el labio inferior y soltó un suspiro, no ese de las publicidades y que dices "ah"; es un suspiro que no se sabe si es resignado o mucho aire en los pulmones. Nah, era tan simple como los miles y miles de pensamientos que se le venían a la cabeza en este momento.

—Quizás no me conocí' bien.

Martín rompió a reír.

—Depende, todo depende —canturreó al aire, antes de empezar a silbar vaya uno a saber qué. Manuel suspiró y prefirió dejarlo pasar, cerrando los ojos.

Podía empezar a decirse que no era tan malo como creyó que sería. Que si Martín no empezaba con sus tonterías, era más fácil entablar conversación y podían pasar un momento agradable.

Pero eso Manuel no lo admitiría.

De esa forma un poco tonta, se aseguraba de que Martín siguiera parándose a su lado, ofreciéndole gaseosa helada contra su mejilla y empezara a silbar una canción que no conocía. Se aseguraba de que Martín lo intentara una vez y otra, y otra más.

El aire revolvió sus cabellos y lo sintió cálidos, tanto que no pudo matar la sonrisa que nació en su boca (apenas perceptible, apenas una leve inclinación hacia arriba).

Manuel no se dio cuenta que era Martín acariciando sus cabellos apenas con los dedos.

* * *

Llegaron a su casa relativamente temprano. Luego de estar en el parque y tomar las gaseosas, caminaron un poco más y hablaron de puras tonterías, o de temas mundanos, realmente no importaba de qué hablaron, sino de _cómo_ lo hablaron. Y Manuel podría pensar de mil cosas de esta "salida", pero eso… se lo guardaba para sí un poco más. Salió del auto, le entregó las llaves a Martín pero…

—Oe, ¿querí' tomar algo caliente? Empezó a hacer frío —ofreció Manuel por cortesía, imaginando que Martín se haría el galán y declinaría la oferta antes de irse y dejarlo en paz de una vez.

Pero sonrió.

—Justo te iba a pedir eso, dale. ¿Tenés café?

—Eeh… N-No, sólo té —Manuel parpadeó, sorprendiéndose que sus planes se vieran estropeados de esa manera. ¡Mierda! Y él que quería estar solo y alejarse de esa sonrisa maldita, demasiado tiempo viéndola para soportarla un poco más.

—Bueno… dale, que sea té. ¿Vamos a entrar o lo vas a hacer acá, a la intemperie? —se burló Martín, mostrándole los dientes en esa sonrisa más grande.

—No empecí'.

Sin expresión alguna, pasó la entrada de su casa y abrió la puerta, entrando después de Martín. Luego de cerrar la puerta una vez más, dejó las llaves en una mesita al lado y lo guió por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

No tenía ningún motivo para el sonrojo de sus mejillas, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo idiota en aparentar que Martín no conociera su casa. Y menos después de la semana pasada. ¡Mejor que dejara de pensar!

—Ponte cómodo en el living, yo preparo esto —dijo Manuel, dándole la espalda mientras empezaba a buscar las tazas y la tetera y el té y todas ese ritual que tenía casi de manera inconsciente. Martín no respondió, pero escuchó sus pasos alejarse poco a poco hasta que finalmente pudo respirar tranquilo.

_¡¿Qué chucha fue eso?_ La cabeza de Manuel era un revoltijo, porque esperaba algo completamente diferente a esto e incluso creyó que pasarían un millón de cosas más. _Cosas malas_, como siempre pasa cuando está con Martín.

Pero seguro era una trampa. ¡Todo era demasiado normal! Algo, ínfimo, debía pasar y realmente Manuel se esperaba casi cualquier cosa. Aunque… quizás Martín se había tomado un tiempo libre, ¿verdad? Algo así como una tregua y descanso para él. Mañana empezaría de nuevo y…

—Che, Manu…

En un ruido sordo, dejó la cuchara sobre la mesada y volteó a Martín, quién estaba apoyado levemente en el umbral que conectaba la cocina y el comedor. Frunció el ceño, levantó el mentón y se acercó a él a grandes zancadas.

—¿Sabí' qué? —sus manos se afirmaron al cuello de su camiseta, poniéndose de puntitas de pie y acercando rabiosamente su rostro al otro—. Me tienes _harto_, Martín.

Martín parpadeó.

Y Manuel despertó.

Hubo un silencio tenso entre ambos, al menos por el momento. Manuel se estremeció sin querer, soltándolo poco a poco y carraspeando. Pero no contó con que sus pies volvieran a ponerse de puntillas, ni que el cuello de su camisa apretara tanto en su nuca. Los ojos de Martín estaban cada vez más cerca.

Tan cerca que ni oportunidad tuvo de pisarle el pie una vez más.

(Lo gracioso es que en ningún momento se le ocurrió usar esa misma táctica, menos cuando la boca de Martín se moviera de _esa_ forma contra la suya).

Soltó un suspiro, rodeando el cuello de Martín (no, no fue él, fue una fuerza sobrenatural o algo así, ¿te lo puedes creer?) y tocando sus cabellos con sus dedos. Lo despeinó con fuerza, aplastándolos contra el cuero cabelludo y revolviéndolo a su antojo, pero teniendo un solo motivo: apretarlo contra él. (¡Y que no se escapara!)

Y las manos de Martín en su cuello bajaron un poco más, hacia las costillas para sostenerlo mejor e inclinó la cabeza más hacia la izquierda. Casi hasta parecía una de esas escenas de películas estúpidas pero no, eran reales y ahí estaban.

Los pies de Martín se movieron, al igual que los suyos. Escuchó el ruido que hicieron a chocarse con una silla, los zapatos resonando en todas partes al moverse hacia la sala de estar y el sonido de sus bocas cuando el beso se interrumpió por llegar al sofá. Martín fue el primero que cayó, y como todo su cuerpo estaba apoyado en él, lo siguió rebotando un poco más.

Se miraron a los ojos, un momento que pareció _eterno_, y Manuel entreabrió la boca para volver a besarlo, moviendo sus labios contra los de Martín y sintiendo una vez más la lengua entrando y tocando y descubriendo todo a su antojo. Pero no le molestaba, porque todo era confuso en ese remolino de sensaciones y emociones y recuerdos.

Las manos de Martín bajaron por su espalda como una cascada, apretaron su trasero más contra él, para bajar a sus muslos y obligarlo a abrirlos un poco más para así sus rodillas se acomodaran y se sujetaran mejor en la cadera. Manuel ahogó el quejido en su garganta, porque estaba demasiado ocupado en arrugar la camiseta de Martín con sus manos, pero rápidamente dejó de besarlo y presionar su pecho al del otro, sentándose levemente contra su estómago.

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, con las respiraciones entrecortadas y con todo el cuerpo llenándose de cosquillas y estremecimientos.

—Puta la weá —masculló Manuel, cruzando los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo y quitándose la camisa sin desabotonar ningún botón, arqueándose sin darse cuenta, y la dejó encima de la mesita de té—. Quítate eso, _ahora_.

No necesitaron decírselo dos veces, Martín también se quitó su camiseta y la dejó en el suelo, sentándose en el sofá y con Manuel en su regazo. Sosteniéndose de su espalda, empezó a dejar leves besitos sobre todo su pecho, calentando la piel de manera inmediata y provocando el primer gemido en el otro.

Con los torsos desnudos, a Manuel se le hacía más difícil respirar y razonar en que esto era estúpido. Tan estúpido como inclinarse y soltar sus suspiros (y todo lo que estúpidamente le provocaba) en el oído de Martín y enredar sus dedos entre los cabellos, tironeándolo cuando algo estaba más que bien.

Las manos de Martín fueron bajando lentamente, mientras los besos y ahora unas ligeras mordidas, seguían por todo su pecho. Soltaba los suspiros y los jadeos de forma leve, arqueando un poco más la espalda y dejándose hacer. Manuel ya había aceptado que no iría a detenerlo (o, más bien, más que aceptarlo, es que no _quería_) y se levantó un poco por las manos ajenas en su pantalón.

—_Martín_ —jadeó en su oído, cerrando los ojos y abrazándolo por el cuello, estómago rozando contra el cuerpo hirviendo y volviendo a suspirar por la fricción—. Di… d-di mi nombre, por fa'.

Fue como si todo se hubiera detenido, todo, el mundo afuera, el tiempo, el viento, el sofá hundiéndose un poco por su peso y movimientos. Como si todo estuviera suspendido en el aire y ellos fueran lo único que tenía movilidad, pero que no les importaba absolutamente nada de eso.

Martín se separó de su pecho y hundió su boca en el cuello, mordiendo ligeramente la piel y estirándola juguetonamente.

—_Manuel_ —suspiró en el oído, besando el lóbulo y el principio de su mandíbula; siguió su cuello una vez más, el hombro, la clavícula y el medio de éstas—. _Manuel_, _Manuel_…

La sonrisa que Manuel tenía en la boca, procuró rápidamente ocultarla y borrarla al sentir la estimulación en su entrepierna, aún sobre el pantalón y su ropa interior. Gimió, recostándose sobre el cuerpo caliente de Martín y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Qué… qué raro que no hables —se burló con cierto toque malvado, luego de varios minutos de silencio, ahora sus manos bajando por el torso de Martín, tocando con las uñas hasta llegar a los botones de su pantalón y abrirlos rápidamente.

—Bueno, podríamos hablar de lo bien que te vendría un espejo acá —opinó Martín sobre su mentón, bajando los pantalones—. O de la exposición de la embajada, mm.

Manuel se bajó de él y terminó por sacarle los pantalones a Martín, aprovechando de desnudarlo primero porque sí. Se sentía un poco más poderoso ser el primero que le quitara la ropa, pero eso no iba a decirlo en voz alta (un poco de dignidad, por favor).

—¿_Viste Buenos Aires_? —dijo Manuel, cruzándose de brazos e ignorando sobre lo del espejo en su sala de estar; y, vale, que sus ojos no bajaran más allá del pecho de Martín—. No me extraña que sea de moda o algo así, hmp.

—Nosotros tenemos nuestra pequeña exposición, ¿no te parece? —interrumpió Martín, sentándose en el sofá y acercando a Manuel desde los bolsillos del pantalón, bajando el cierre y tironeándolos hacia abajo—. La voy a llamar… _Desvistiendo Chile_.

Manuel lo golpeó en la cabeza, frunciéndole el ceño.

—¿Por qué siempre hací' bromas tan malas, weón? —preguntó, ignorando el fuerte sonrojo de su cara cuando su ropa interior se fue y ambas rodillas volvieron a pegarse a la cadera de Martín, sentándose en su regazo.

—Mi sentido del humor nunca falla, che —atajó Martín, alzando el mentón y pasando un brazo por la cintura baja de Manuel—. Pero estoy más ocupado viendo cómo te ponés rojo que- —Y otro golpe en su cabeza.

Volvieron a mirarse. Bastó un segundo, o un pequeño empujón, para que ambos volvieran a besarse de esa forma lenta. Manuel no quería ponerse a pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo en este momento, de lo que iba a pasar, pero… realmente sentía que tenía el tiempo entre sus manos y que esto, este beso, podía durar un poco más que un segundo. Y que fuera lento, aprovechando todo ese tiempo que les pertenecía, lo hacía sentirse extraño.

El beso cesó junto a un ruido bajo de sus bocas al separarse y Manuel se ocultó en el cuello de Martín, respirando agitado, su pecho subiendo y bajando, rozando suavemente contra el de Martín. Sintió los dedos en su cadera, y gimió por lo bajo, acomodándose mejor.

—¿D-De qué… _aah_, de qué te ríes, weón idiota? —preguntó Manuel, tensando la mandíbula antes de soltar un respingo y permanecer callado unos momentos más, debido al (_conchetumare_) empujón suave de Martín.

—No… No, de nada —contestó Martín, riéndose una vez más y volcando su boca por toda su mandíbula y parte de su cuello, ladeando la cabeza y acercando más el pecho de Manuel al suyo.

Se balancearon lentamente al principio, acostumbrándose los dos al mismo tiempo y a su vez tratando de no apurarse y poder disfrutar _un poco más_ de todo esto. Manuel clavó sus dedos en la espalda de Martín si darse cuenta y dejó unas marcas al arquear la espalda, mordiéndole la parte superior de su oreja como castigo.

Manuel rodeó la nuca de Martín con un brazo, mientras que su mano se perdía entre sus cabellos y su boca soltaba sus gemidos y jadeos sobre la otra, capturando el aire que escapaba y besaba de vez en cuando, aumentando la velocidad de sus cuerpos y matando cualquier distancia que podía haber entre los dos.

—_Manuel_, ah-ah…

Manuel sonrió una vez más, importándole poco que Martín lo descubriera. Y sólo era su nombre, dicho por Martín. Nada más que eso. No provocaba que hiciera latir fuerte, muy fuerte, a su corazón ni que le pusiera la carne enteramente de gallina.

Así que, sin palabras, apretó el agarre de su brazo y su mano en su pelo, diciéndole silenciosamente lo que quería y Martín, por esas casualidades de la vida, logró entenderlo. O eso pareció.

Manuel volvió a juntar sus bocas antes que todo, de manera rápida pero completamente llenadora de éxtasis, se iluminara y cobrara más y más calor. El cuerpo de Martín era lava cuando se inclinó contra él, recibiendo el orgasmo y haciendo hormiguear todo. Lleno y lleno de hormigas que caminaban por todas partes, el cuerpo agarrotado y descubriendo la ligera capa de sudor que lo humedecía. Recostó su frente en el hombro de Martín y sonrió.

—Tenemos que seguir siempre el mismo patrón, ¿no?

—¿Mm? ¿Por qué lo decí'?

—Por… todo esto, lo que acabó de pasar —Martín miró expectante su taza de té y levantó los ojos hacia los de Manuel, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Tenemos que seguir con la línea, ¿no?

Manuel creyó saber a lo que se refería y no pudo ocultar rápidamente su sonrisa, por eso dio un sorbo largo a su té y dejó la taza, ya vacía, a un lado de la encimera. Se cruzó de brazos y reposó su cadera en el mueble, mirándolo de reojo.

(… Casi hasta parecía cómplice).

—No veo que eso te moleste, ¿o sí?

Martín soltó una risa por lo bajo y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás.

—De hecho, ya estaba pensando en invitarte a salir otra vez.

—No, ahora sí que no tení' excusas, Martín —a pesar de que la expresión de Manuel no había variado en su seriedad, el rubio entendió perfectamente que no estaba molesto (todo lo contrario, incluso)—. Vai' a tener que buscar más.

—O ser más persuasivo.

Manuel pasó por su lado, deteniéndose en el umbral y lo miró sobre su hombro, antes de mostrarle el dedo del medio.

—Piénsatelo mejor —aconsejó Manuel burlonamente, alzando las cejas—, _en el sillón_. Yo me voy a dormir.

Sí, esta era su línea y que ambos la seguían por… vaya saber por qué, los años, un poco de su historia, más por ellos mismos. Martín había entendido algo más que a Manuel le gustaba la Coca-Cola bien fría o que era más que bueno persuadiéndolo.

Y no por eso paró de sonreír. (O, bueno, de seguirle el juego).

—Che, Manuel.

—¿Qué querí'?

—¿Qué vas a comer mañana?

—No sé, lo que haya. ¿Por qué?

—Te invito a comer, cocino yo —contestó Martín con altanería, acercándose a Manuel. Como toque final, alzó las cejas.

Por un momento, Manuel temió por su vida.

—¿Q-Qué?

—_Churrasco_.

* * *

Qué puedo decir. Soy una fangirl por esta pareja, me encanta que sean tan dinámicos y como se comportan cuando están juntos. Tengo más, así que esperen a ver más de mí spameando por estos lares.

Ojalá les haya gustado.

**Anne.**


End file.
